


(AO3) پکیج رای دهندگان مخصوص جایزه هوگو 2019: آرشیوی برای خودمان

by OTW_Translation



Category: Meta - Fandom
Genre: AO3 درباره ی, جایزه هوگو
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTW_Translation/pseuds/OTW_Translation
Summary: Archive of Our Own – AO3 (آرشیوی برای خودمان)برای بهترین اثر مرتبط جایزه هوگو امسال معرفی شده است! این یک دستاورد شگفت انگیز است و ما بیش از حد خوشحالیم که رای دهندگان هوگو این کار مشترک باورنکردنی که AO3 است را شناخته اند.اینجا برخی اطلاعات در مورد AO3 آورده شده است که شامل ریشه ی آن، بعضی ویژگی های کلیدی و تیمی است که تمام اینها را امکان پذیر کرده است. شما همچنین می توانید بهپی دی اف خیره کننده ای که ما برای پکیج هوگو 2019 ارسال کرده ایمسری بزنید!





	(AO3) پکیج رای دهندگان مخصوص جایزه هوگو 2019: آرشیوی برای خودمان

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [2019 Hugo Awards Voter Packet: Archive of Our Own (AO3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563851) by [OTW_Board](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTW_Board/pseuds/OTW_Board). 



[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/persian/persian_-_archive_stats.png)

### درباره ی AO3

Archive of Our Own – AO3 (آرشیوی برای خودمان) یک آرشیو بدون سود و غیرتجاری برای آثار هوادارانه ی دگرگون شونده مانند فن فیکشن، فن آرت، ویدیوهای هوادارانه و داستان های صوتی (پادفیک) است که توسط هواداران ایجاد شده و توسط آنها هم اداره می شود. [کد متن باز](https://github.com/otwcode/otwarchive) ما از بنیان توسط هواداران و برای هواداران ساخته شده است و بر روی سرورهایی که توسط والد ما [OTW (سازمانی برای آثار دگرگون شونده)](https://www.transformativeworks.org/) که به صورت بدون سود مالک آنهاست، اجرا می شود.

کاربران ما هوادارانی از همه ی انواع هستند—نوجوانان و پدربزرگان و مادربزرگان، نویسنده های نوپا و نویسندگان حرفه ای—که از سراسر جهان آثار هوادارانه را برای فندوم هایی شامل [برندگان جایزه هوگو](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Wayward%20Children%20Series%20-%20Seanan%20McGuire/works)، [RPF های تاریخی](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Historical%20RPF/works)، [پادکست ها](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Welcome%20to%20Night%20Vale/works)، [پوکمون](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Pocket%20Monsters%20%7C%20Pokemon%20-%20All%20Media%20Types/works) و بسیاری دیگر خلق می کنند. با اینکه اکثر کاربران AO3 از زبان انگلیسی به عنوان زبان منتخب فندومشان استفاده می کنند، ما آنها را دعوت می کنیم تا به هر زبانی که ترجیح می دهند پست بگذارند و با دیگران تعامل کنند.

ما به اینکه پلتفرمی فراهم آورده ایم تا انواع صاحب اثران بدون ترس از ناپدید شدن آثارشان و بدون مزاحمت تبلیغات بتوانند آنها را پست کنند افتخار می کنیم. ما AO3 را ساخته ایم و مالک سرورهایش هستیم—از قضا، جایی که بیشتر [بودجه](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12422) ما به آن اختصاص دارد—ولی این تمام کاری نیست که ما و پروژه های خواهر ما انجام می دهند. ما [محتواهای هوادارانه ی درخطر را نجات داده و از آنها میزبانی می کنیم](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/). ما برای حفاظت از حقوق هوادارانه برای خلق، ریمیکس و دگرگون کردن آثار [وکالت مدافعی حقوقی](http://www.transformativeworks.org/legal/) ارائه می کنیم. بنابراین چه شما در حال کار کردن بر روی یک حماسه 100،000 کلمه ای هستید یا یک کمیک را سرسری طراحی کرده اید، ما از اینکه شما کارتان را پست کنید و آن را با جامعه ی هواداران به اشتراک بگذارید استقبال می کنیم. بیش از 1.9 میلیون هوادار هر روز به ما سر میزنند و ما خوشحال می شویم که هواداران بیشتری به ما سر بزنند.

  


### تیم ما

سازمان [OTW](https://www.transformativeworks.org/) دارای بیش از 750 داوطلب به عنوان کارمند است که کار همه ی آنها به نحوی معنی دار AO3 را تحت تاثیر قرار می دهد. ما برنامه نویسان، ادمینهای سیستم، [بررسی کننده ی تگ ها](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/tags#wrangling)، پشتیبانان، مجریان سیاست گذاری، مترجمان، [ناجیان آرشیو](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/)، وکیلان و متخصصان مستندات هستیم. ما به کارمان افتخار می کنیم و همه ی آن را بدون مزد انجام می دهیم.

ما همچنین هر از گاهی با پیمانکاران خارجی همکاری می کنیم، به خصوص زمانی که می خواهیم تغییراتی اساسی را در AO3 به طور هر چه سریعتر و موثر ایجاد کنیم. این کار با [کمک های مالی سخاوتمندانه ی کاربران و حامیان ما](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12674) انجام پذیر می شود.

[](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/persian/persian_-_fundraising.png)

در کل، ما یک تلاش دسته جمعی که توسط مردم تامین مالی می شود هستیم و ما به تک تک افرادی که کمک می کنند تا کار ما امکان پذیر شود افتخار می کنیم.

  


### ریشه های ما

فندوم جامعه ی ما هواداران برای ترویج [اقتصاد مجانی](https://doi.org/10.3983/twc.2014.0518) اش شناخته شده است. در گذشته هم آثار هوادارانه به صورت رایگان به اشتراک گذاشته می شدند: نوارها، دی وی دی ها، کتابها و مجلات به رایگان و یا با هزینه منتقل می شدند و هواداران آنها را به هوادارانی که به آن نیاز داشتند قرض می دادند. برخاست اینترنت در دهه ی نود به همراهش فرصت های هیجان انگیز و جدیدی آورد: برای اولین بار هواداران از سراسر جهان می توانستند به راحتی با یکدیگر ارتباط برقرار کنند، درباره ی علایق هوادارانه ی خود بحث کنند و آثار هوادارانه ی خودشان را به اشتراک بگذارند. اما هر چه اینترنت گسترش پیدا کرد بیشتر تجاری هم شد. وبسایت ها، آرشیو ها و سایت های شبکه های اجتماعی فضاهای هوادارانه ای بودند که برای شخصی متفاوت از ارائه کنندگان محتواهای هوادارانه پول درمی آوردند. در آن واحد، هواداران هم به صورت فزاینده به جمعیتی قابل مشاهده که قابلیت عرضه محصولات را داشتند تبدیل شدند؛ آنها توسط محتواهای رسانه ای از طریق سریال های وب، محتوای اضافی، بازی ها و رسانه های اجتماعی به تله می افتادند.

در ماه می سال 2007 احساس نیاز شد که باید اقداماتی جدی در این زمینه گرفته شود؛ به خصوص با راه اندازی [فنلیب](https://fanlore.org/wiki/FanLib) که اولین تلاش گسترده برای تجاری سازی فن فیکشن بود و همچنین با [حمله](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Strikethrough_and_Boldthrough) به [لایو جورنال](https://fanlore.org/wiki/LiveJournal)؛ که باعث حذف شدن بیش از 500 اکانت که به نظر دارای محتوای پورنوگرافیک بودند شامل وبلاگ های بازماندگان تجاوز و اجتماعات هوادارانه شد. بسیاری از هواداران به خاطر این حذف ها تحت تاثیر قرار گرفتند؛ آنها داستان هایشان، نظرات، مباحثات و همچنین توانایی برقراری ارتباط با سایر هواداران را از دست دادند. فندوم جامعه ی هواداران ناگهان متوجه شد که جوامع آن وابسته به پلتفرم هایی بودند که از استفاده ی هواداران و محتواهای آنان سود می جستند ولی اصلا نیازهای هواداران را اولویت قرار نمی دادند و برای آن ارزشی قائل نبودند. علاوه بر آن، فندوم جامعه ی هواداران متوجه شد که استراتژی موفق مخفی شدن از رادار شرکت های رسانه ای دیگر ممکن نیست. 

در همین شرایط بود که astolat پستی را نوشت که به ایجاد OTW و AO3 ختم شد. با عنوان [An Archive of One's Own](https://fanlore.org/wiki/An_Archive_Of_One%27s_Own_\(post_by_astolat\)) (آرشیوی از آن خودمان)، این پست پژواکی از بیانیه ی فمینیستی ویرجینیا وولف _A Room of One's Own_ (اتاقی از آن خود) بود که در آن وولف درباره ی ضرورت اینکه یک نویسنده زن باید درآمد خود و اتاقی از آن خودش داشته باشد بحث می کند. astolat درباره ی چیزی که برای نویسندگان هوادار (و سایر خالقان آثار هوادارانه) مربوط تر بود استدلال کرد:

> ما به آرشیوی مرکزی از آن خودمان نیاز داریم، چیزی مانند animemusicvideos.org. چیزی که آن را از گوگل یا هرگونه اشاره ی عمومی مخفی نکنیم و جایی که بتوانیم به صراحت قانونی بودن سرگرمی مان را مستقیما بیان کنیم؛ در حالی که از مالکیت معنوی سایر افراد منفعتی نبریم و در عوض فقط کار را برای تجلیل کردن آن، با هم، و ایجاد فضایی گرم برای سایر هوادارانی که جدید هستند آسان کنیم؛ جایگاهی که حس و حالی از پیشینه ی ما دارد و پشتش به اجتماع ما گرم است.

در عرض چند روز پایین این پست صدها کامنت بود. بعضی افراد هیجان زده و آماده بودند تا در استارت زدن این پروژه کمک کنند. دیگران شروع به ایجاد لیستی از آرزوهایشان کردند درباره ی اینکه می خواستند این آرشیو چگونه باشد و بسیاری از آن آرزوهاست که هنوز هم پایه و اساس کار ما باقی مانده است:

  * **غیرتجاری و بدون سود**
    * AO3 به صورت بدون سود اداره می شود، به این معنی که هیچ گونه تبلیغاتی وجود ندارد و ریسک ناپدید شدن سایت کم می شود. آنها، با تکرار کردن [شعار جنگی Speranza](https://fanlore.org/wiki/I_Want_Us_to_Own_the_Goddamned_Servers)، "مالک سرورهای لعنتی هستند."
  * **جامع شمول**
    * برای اینکه AO3 به صورت موفقیت آمیز به یک منبع برای فندومها تبدیل شود نیاز خواهد داشت که به صورت جامع و شامل در مورد همه ی فندوم ها عمل کند. تمامی آثار با هرگونه رتبه بندی و هرگونه محتوایی مجاز خواهند بود، البته با هشدارها و تگ هایی برای خوانندگان تا به آنها کمک کنند تا محتواهای مورد نظرشان را بیابند و یا از موضوعات حساس بپرهیزند.
  * **کنترل خالق اثر**
    * بسیاری از آرشیوها امکان حذف آثار را برای خالقان آنها دشوار می کردند. بسیاری از پلتفرم های آنلاین جلوی موتورهای جست و جو را برای ردگیری محتوا نمی گرفتند. AO3 به خالقان اثر اجازه ی آپلود کردن و حذف کردن آسان اثرهایشان را می دهد، اینکه فقط کاربران AO3 بتوانند این محتوا را ببینند و اینکه جلوی موتورهای جست و جو را برای یافتن آثارشان را بگیرند. همچنین به خالقان آثار امکان پرهیز کردن از کامنت های ناشناس و پاک کردن کامنت ها در صورت نیاز داده شده است.
  * **ویژگی های کلیدی**
    * بسیاری از ویژگی های درخواستی به بخشی جدایی ناپذیر از AO3 تبدیل شده اند، شامل: توابع تگ گذاری و جست و جو، امکان دانلود، برگزاری تبادلات هوادارانه و ایجاد لیست پیشنهادات. ما همچنان در حال کار کردن بر روی سایر ویژگی ها هستیم، مانند امکان میزبانی از سایر انواع محتوا به صورت مستقیم بر روی سرورهایمان.



  


### بعضی ویژگی های کلیدی

#### کامنت ها و کودوس

[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/persian/persian_-_work_stats.png)

غالب آرشیوهای هوادارانه اجازه ی کامنت گذاری را می دهند. این به کاربران امکان ارتباط با خالقان آثار و به جا گذاشتن کلمات تشویق آمیز، قدردانی و انتقاد را می دهد. ما این امکان را با کودوس تلفیق کرده ایم که مانند لایک کردن عمل می کند و به کاربران اجازه می دهد که برای اثری که از آن لذت برده اند سریعا قدردانی شان را نشان دهند. کاربرانی که مکررا از AO3 استفاده می کنند به دیدن پیام "You have already left kudos here. :)" (شما قبلا اینجا کودوس گذاشته بودید. :) ) عادت دارند.

#### مجموعه ها و چالش ها

مجموعه ها به کاربران امکان جمع آوری آثار یا بوکمارک ها را بر اساس زمینه یا هدف مدنظرشان می دهد. این زمینه یا هدف می تواند دوتایی (pairing) یا آثار موردعلاقه ی شان باشد یا اپیزودهای کریسمس سریال Doctor Who. پروژه ی AO3 همچنین از دو گونه چالش پشتیبانی می کند: تبادل هدایا و میم (meme)های درخواستی. یکی از بزرگترین تبادل هدایای فندوم، [Yuletide](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/yuletide)، هر ساله بر روی سرورهای ما رخ می دهد؛ علاوه بر آن، هواداران از هر گونه ای [چالش های دیگری](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/list_challenges) را در طول سال برگزار می کنند.

#### Open Doors

[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/persian/persian_-_open_doors.png)

حدود دو درصد از آثار AO3 از طریق پروژه ی خواهر ما، [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/) (درهای باز)، وارد AO3 شده اند. هدف این پروژه حفظ محتواهای هوادارانه ی درخطر است. این آثار در گذشته بر روی [آرشیوهای آنلاینی که در معرض خطر بسته شدن](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Open_Doors#Archives_Imported_with_the_Assistance_of_Open_Doors) و از دست دادن محتوایشان بودند میزبانی می شدند، ولی در حال حاضر بر روی کالکشن های ویژه ای در AO3 میزبانی می شوند.

#### دانلودها

همه ی آثار تحت [پنج فرمت](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12212) قابلیت دانلود شدن دارند. این فرمت ها چه برای زمان هایی که AO3 داون تایم برای انجام تعمیرات از پیش تعیین شده اعلام می کند یا برای زمانی که در حال رفت و آمد هستید مناسب اند.

#### تگها

[تگها](https://archiveofourown.org/tags) بخشی حیاتی از تجربه کردن AO3 هستند؛ آنها به کاربران امکان پیدا کردن آثاری که دنبالشان می گردند را بدون درنظر گرفتن دوتایی ها (pairings)، رتبه بندی و موضوع می دهند. کاربران می توانند به هر فرمتی که برایشان کاربردی یا طبیعی تر است آثارشان را تگ گذاری کنند و تیم ما با بیش از 350 بررسی کننده ی تگ این تگ ها را به هم لینک می کند تا عمل جست و جو کردن راحت تر انجام شود. به عنوان مثال، [William Laurence/Tenzing Tharkay](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/William%20Laurence*s*Tenzing%20Tharkay/works) آثاری که با Laurence/Tharkay، Tenzing Tharkay/William Laurence، یا Will Laurence/Tharkay تگ گذاری شده اند را نیز پیدا می کند. موضوعات مربوطه همچنین لینک می شوند: [Space Opera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Opera/works) و [Space Battles](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Battles/works) هر دو تحت متاتگ [Outer Space](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Outer%20Space/works) پیدا می شوند، همچنین به همراه سایر عناوین مرتبطی مثل [Astronauts](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Astronauts/works)، [Spaceships](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Spaceships/works)، و حتی [Space Whales](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Whales/works).

  


### جدید و قابل توجه

AO3 [همواره در حال رشد و تغییر](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts?tag=1) است. در اینجا برخی از نکات برجسته ی سال 2018 آورده شده است:

  * AO3 حدودا به اندازه ی 4،000 فندوم جدید، 410،000 کاربر ثبت شده و کمی کمتر از 900،000 اثر رشد کرده است (بدون درنظر گرفتن میلیون ها بازدید، کامنت و کودوس). 
    * ما از مرز [30،000 فندوم](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11555) و [4 میلیون آثار هوادارانه](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10833) گذشتیم!
  * درهای باز [واردات 11 آرشیو](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12137) را انجام داد.
  * تابع جست و جوی AO3 [آپگرید مهمی](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10575) را پشت سر گذاشت که جست و جو کردن برای آثار، تگ ها، بوکمارک ها و افراد را آسان تر و سریعتر می کند. 
    * به خاطر گزینه های فیلترینگ جدید، کاربران می توانند جست و جوهای خاصی را انجام دهند، مانند: [تمام آثار مربوط به سریال شرلوک هولمز که در سال 2018 پست شده اند و دقیقا 221کلمه دارند](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=221&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=221&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=2018-01-01&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=2018-12-31&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=Sherlock+Holmes+*a*+Related+Fandoms) و [Crossover های ارباب حلقه ها و بازی تاج و تخت (Game of Thrones) که شامل فورودو بگینز (Frodo Baggins) یا آریا استارک (Arya Stark) نمی شوند](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=145124&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=242462&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&exclude_work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=917&exclude_work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=38222&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=A+Song+of+Ice+and+Fire+-+George+R*d*+R*d*+Martin).
    * ما همچنین لیستی به روز از [اپراتور های مخفی جست و جو](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10851) برای کسانی که امیدوار بودند جست و جوها را بهتر کنند ارائه دادیم.
  * [AO3 پشتیبانی از مجموعه کاراکتر های UTF8MB4](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11871) در تمامی فیلد ها را آغاز کرد. این نه تنها به استفاده از چندین الفبای غیر لاتین کمک می کند بلکه به ما امکان استفاده از اموجی ها را می دهد! 🎉💖📚👾💩
  * ما همچنین [شمارش کلمات برای آثار چینی، ژاپنی و تایلندی را بهتر کردیم](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11702).
  * ما سیستم ورود (لاگین) مان را برای داشتن امنیت و قابلیت نگهداری و تعمیر برتر به روز کردیم.
  * ما [شرایط استفاده از خدمات](https://archiveofourown.org/tos) مان را برای رسیدن به [حدود مقررات حفاظت از اطلاعات عمومی](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10518) اتحادیه ی اروپا به روز کردیم.




End file.
